


Have a Good Dream 3: Timer’s Birthday Party

by digipop



Category: Pop'n Music (Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digipop/pseuds/digipop
Summary: Timer's Birthday Party. That's it.
Relationships: Nyami/Timer
Kudos: 1





	Have a Good Dream 3: Timer’s Birthday Party

TImer and Nyami were on a shopping date. 

“Nyamiii, my birthday is in less than a month, I need help to decide: should I make the party a cute Wonderland theme, or elegant Wonderland theme?” TImer asked. “Uhhh an Elegant theme would be better wouldn’t it darling? You did a cute theme for the past 3 years, maybe it’s time to switch it up.” Nyami replied. “You are sooo right. In fact I had pretty much already decided. See I already bought these costumes for the party while we were at the cosplay shop!” Timer says as he starts pulling refined, red, gold, and black Wonderland costumes out one of his bags. “Look, there’s this White Rabbit one for me obviously, and Cheshire Cat one for you.. oh and I got this one for Mimi. It was on sale. Can you give this to her pretty please?” Timer pulls out a, quite frankly, silly looking, kigurumi style March Hare costume out of the bag. “Sure, Timer.. but no guarantees that she'll want to wear this.” Nyami said, chuckling slightly. 

The day of the party is here and Timer’s apartment is transformed to a scene out of Wonderland, with plenty of red roses and playing card suit motifs everywhere. The guests are starting to arrive and everyone is having a great time. 

*DING DONG* “Coming!” says Timer as he goes to open the door. “Welcome!! Hi Ash! Love the outfit! Huh..you’re alone? The rest of Deuil can’t make it or something?” “Hi Timer" Ash says. "Yeah, Smile’s feeling sick and Yuli stayed back to help care for him. I told Yuli I would stay, since you guys are old buds and all, but he insisted I go since I had worked so hard on your birthday present… Ah, speaking of, Happy Birthday! please enjoy this, made it myself!” Ash says as he hands Timer his present. 

“Oh I see..” says Timer a little disappointedly. He always looks forward to seeing Yuli at his parties since the two of them do go way back. “But wow this gift, it smells amazing! Can I open it right now?” “Go ahead!” says Ash. Timer unwraps the gift to find a box of carefully packaged tea blends in an array of flavours. “You MADE this? Wow..” Timer exclaimed. “Yeah, making food is kinda my thing. I recently got into making my own tea blends, let me know what you think when you try them!” Ash replied. “Oh I have GOT to try these right now, please come with me to the kitchen, and let’s make a pot right now!” Timer said as they headed to the kitchen. 

“Oooo this one has mango, I want to try it first!!”

Mimi and Nyami were hanging out at the refreshment table. Nyami had the Cheshire Cat costume on and Mimi was wearing the silly March Hare costume, how could she not? Nyami asked her so nicely to. 

“Hey, Nyami.” Mimi said. “Were Timer and Ash always so close?” Nyami goes to eat another checkerboard cookie “Hmm, well not exactly NOT close, but Timer’s always been closer to Yuli, as far as I know” Nyami replied. “Well Timer has pretty much only talked to one guest at this party, and that’s been Ash for the past half hour..” Mimi said. “Oh. he’s coming over here now” 

“Nyamiiii you have got to try this tea.” Timer says as he pours her a cup. “Ash made it himself! And guess what. He’s going to teach me how to cook things too! I’m so excited~” “Oh, that’s nice Darling, what did you want to learn how to make?” asked Nyami. “Well,” said Timer. “I’ve always wanted to know how to make my own chocolate big-nets!”

“Big-nets? uh what are those..” asked Mimi “Oh do you mean beignets? ..please don’t tell me you also pronounced Deuil as Duel the whole time you were talking to Ash..”

“Non Non!!” said Timer “Never would I make such a rookie mistake!” But he was blushing a little, so Mimi and Nyami were quite certain he had.


End file.
